


Step Into My World

by BabyKai97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Min Yoongi | Suga, I am sorry armies, Love at First Sight, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Park Jimin can see ghosts, Should be doing homework, but i am writing instead, characters from other kpop groups in the story, jimin is an insecure boy, oof my heart went
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Jimin moves into a new place and can also see ghosts. what else?oh wait. Yoongi is also a ghost and fall in loves with jimin.how will this turn out?There's a lot to unpack in this story so read it at your own risk lol.Kidding it's awesome just give it a read
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Wen Jun Hui | Jun & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Park Jimin. He's 21 years old, a dance major in university and he finally moved out on his own in his own house. 
> 
> Oh. He also can see and speak to ghosts.
> 
> Enjoy!

“There is something not right about this house Jin,” Jimin said as he looked around the house he just bought. “For the last time Jimin there is nothing wrong with this house. Did you see anything? Because I don’t feel anything” Jin said from the kitchen. Jimin was a bit different from everyone else. Ever since he was a child, he could see and talk to the ghosts and spirits of the dead. He was always scared of seeing them, until he met Jin and Namjoon who helped him realize it was something special. They were unable to see them but Jin could feel a spirit's presence while Namjoon could hear them. Other than them, the only ones who knew were his family and Jimin is not close to them at all since they treated him like a weirdo. 

He hasn’t seen any spirits or anything like that before or after he bought the house, but he has this weird feeling and just can’t shake it. “No, I haven’t Jin. I don’t know, but I have this feeling” Jimin said walking into the kitchen. “Okay, I believe you but I also feel like you’re overthinking it. Instead of thinking about it so much, why don’t you begin unpacking to get your mind off it? Namjoon should be here soon with the rest of your stuff” Jin said pushing him out the kitchen. “Fine” Jimin said and went to his room to start unpacking his stuff unknowing to him that he was being watched. 

_Later that evening_ : 

After he got the rest of his stuff, Jimin finally finished unpacking the house with Namjoon and Jin’s help. They left soon after but Jimin still had that weird feeling. He went upstairs to his room, grabbed his stuff and went to go take a shower. When he closed the bathroom door, someone showed up in the corner of the room. He had silver hair and was in tattered clothes and he had a music note tattoo on his neck. His name was Min Yoongi and he died six years ago. He’s been watching the boy whose name he knows is Jimin by observation. Yoongi made himself more permanent and walked around the room to look around. He really hopes that the boy would stay because no one has stayed in the house since his parents left after getting a divorce because of his death. Yoongi was lonely and needed someone. Someone who wouldn’t be scared. Someone who would let him have a place. Yoongi ended up on Jimin’s bed and fell asleep. He didn’t hear the door to the bathroom open. 

Jimin walked out of the bathroom and was drying his hair when he saw someone on his bed. He moved a bit closer and saw it was a boy who had silver hair and looked the same age as him. Jimin looked around confused as he tried to figure out where the other came from. The front door was locked and his room door was locked.That left only one alternative and Jimin realized that must have been the feeling he had. It wasn’t a bad feeling, it just felt right and he didn’t get it. “What are you thinking about?” A voice said bringing Jimin out of his thoughts. It was the boy and he was sitting up like he wasn’t just sleeping. “You know I can see you right?” Jimin asked and Yoongi nodded. “I felt something different about you and I hope you will stay. My name is Min Yoongi and it’s nice to meet you Jimin” he said and Jimin gave a surprised look. “Your name was called around the house pretty much all day, so it was easy to figure it out,” Yoongi explained looking away and Jimin rubbed the back of his neck feeling the awkwardness. “Umm. Well goodnight Jimin” Yoongi said and he disappeared. “What was that about?” Jimin mumbled to himself before beginning to unpack boxes.


	2. Author Note

Hey Hey! So I lost track of this story a few months ago but now I have gotten more ideas so I am restarting this story from scratch so I have already posted the first chapter but enjoy and I am updating again tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance presentations, Jimin and Tae being themselves. Junhui and Minghao are here. 
> 
> enjoy lol

Jimin woke up to his phone ringing and he groaned as he rolled over in his bed, reaching out with one hand to grab his phone answering it. 

_“Hello?”_

_“Jimin! Where are you? We have class in 30 minutes and we have to showcase our group routines today!”_

_“WHAT! Oh my god. I’ll be there in 10 Tae”_

Hanging up, Jimin rushed out of bed and in 5 minutes he was running out the house fully dressed with his backpack that had his changing clothes in them as he made his way to the dance studio. 

**~timeskip to the studio~**

“There you are! What happened to you?” Taehyung asked Jimin when he ran up to his best friend who was standing in front of their classroom. “Tae, I’m so so sorry. I was up late last night unpacking and went to bed late and forgot to set my alarm. I also got coffee?” Jimin said, holding out one of the cups in his hand. Taehyung laughed as he took the cup that was offered. “It’s fine minnie. Class hasn’t started and the fact you were running late and still got coffee is amazing and reminds me why you are my best friend” Taehyung replied as their instructor walked up and opened up the studio letting everyone go inside. 

“You want to run a short practice run while we wait for our turn to go?” Jimin asked Taehyung and another guy they were paired up with whose name was Minghao. “Sure. Formation then?” Minghao replied and the other two nodded. They got into formation and practiced until their instructor called them. “Nervous?” Minghao asked Taehyung and Jimin. “Always” they both replied and all three of them laughed. 

Their instructor, Lee Hyukjae let them get into formation and once they were ready, started the music. As he danced, Jimin felt himself dancing with ease through the routine and lose himself to the music. Dancing is his passion and he’s loved it since he was a young child. It’s tough as a major but he likes that it pushes him to his max potential.

A round of applause went around the studio when the group finished their routine. “Excellent work boys. Who did the choreography?” their instructor asked and both Taehyung and Minghao looked at Jimin as he avoided their stares. “Hahaha I see. Great job on the choreo. Reminding me, I need to speak with you after class Jimin” Hyukjae replied with a smile as he patted the younger on the shoulder before walking off to speak to some other students. 

“Why didn’t y’all just say one of you made the choreo?” Jimin asked sitting on the bench outside the studio and Taehyung sighed as he rolled his eyes. “We can’t do that Jimin. It isn’t fair to you. I know you don’t like attention on yourself but taking credit for something that isn’t mine isn’t quite my style” Minghao replied. “They have a point you know” a voice said causing all the boys to turn around. “Jun!” Minghao said smiling bright, as he ran up to hug him. “Hey Hao. They are right though Jimin. You are an amazing choreographer, you deserve the credit” Junhui who is a nursing major but also plays in the soccer team and is Minghao’s boyfriend. 

“Thanks I guess. Anyway class is starting so let’s go” Jimin said walking back to the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short lol. Hopefully next chapter is longer


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyukjae offers Jimin a new opportunity and explains why he thinks it’ll be good for him
> 
> What does Taehyung think and why is Jimin hesitant?

“You wanted to speak with me?” Jimin asked walking up to his dance instructor not noticing the other man standing next to him that had just finished talking to another student. “Yes I do. Hae, this is Jimin. He’s a sophomore but he’s one of my best students. Jimin this is Donghae. He teaches English at the university and is also in charge of the soccer team” Hyukjae said. 

“I’m also your boyfriend. Nice to meet you Jimin” Donghae said and Hyukaje rolled his eyes fondly and Jimin thought the interaction between them was cute. “Anyway. What I wanted to talk about Jimin was about moving up to the advanced class” Hyukaje said, noticing how the younger stiffened hearing his words. “Hear me out before you say no” Hyukaje said and Jimin nodded after a little bit. 

“Jimin you are a very talented student and have much potential and room to grow. You have excelled in this class and I believe you are ready to move up to the advanced class. I’m not forcing you to go but I believe you would be more challenged there. Luckily I also teach that class but just because you’re one of my top students does not mean I’m going to go easy on you” Hyukaje explained with a smile and Jimin took a breath smiling back knowing he wasn’t going to lose his favorite instructor. “Hyuk! You had the boy terrified. You could have just went straight to the point” Donghae said and Hyukaje rolled his eyes in response. “Look who’s talking Mr. I speak in metaphors all the time” Hyukaje replied and Donghae scoffed causing Jimin chuckled. 

“Just think about it Jimin. Like I said I’m not making you go but I feel like you’re ready. I’ll see you tomorrow” Hyukaje said. “I’ll think about it. Thank you and it’s was nice to meet you Mr. Donghae” Jimin said, waving as he left the studio. 

**~timeskip~**

“So what are you thinking?” Taehyung asked as the two walked towards the library to study. Jimin had told Taehyung about everything that happened after class was over. “I don’t know Tae. I mean I knew this was coming but I don’t know if I should move up to the next class or not. There’s so many positives in going” Jimin explained. “But?” Taehyung prompted and Jimin sighed. “I don’t like attention on myself. I’m not that special. I just love to dance” Jimin said as they walked into the library and Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Min. We’ve talked about this. Talking down about your abilities doesn’t change the facts that you are an amazing dancer. Mr. Lee wouldn’t have told you all this if he thought you were a regular, average student. He sees potential in you” Taehyung said ending his statement in a whisper, giving an apologetic look to the librarian when she looked over at them after they found a table and sat down. 

“Like I told Mr. Lee Tae, I’ll think about it. It’s a big step plus I’ll be missing you in class with me” Jimin replied. “Then do that. I’ll miss you also Min but I honestly believe this is the best thing for you” Taehyung said and the two worked on their homework until their next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year and sorry for the delay but y’all working two jobs and applying for graduate school is something else but here you go and hope y’all enjoy!


End file.
